the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Bribes / House of Venom
House of Bribes / House of Venom are the 46th and 47th episodes of Season 1 of House of Anubis and overall. They premiered on February 14, 2011. View the Episode Gallery. Plot Mara is furious that Mick rigged the school elections so she would win school representative. Nina attends Sarah's funeral and then witnesses a confrontation between Rufus and Victor at the carehome. She hears them mention Joy being the Chosen One. Victor tries to find out how much Nina knows, but she is giving nothing away. Later, she leads an expedition down to the cellar where Sibuna witnesses a meeting of the Secret Society. Meanwhile, Patricia calls Joy to find out if she knows more than she is saying. Sibuna accidentally makes a noise and Victor begins to inspect, leaving Sibuna terrified that he'll find them. Summary House of Bribes Nina is preparing for Sarah's funeral. Amber is complaining about how she didn't win the election, but then realizes how selfish she's being and apologizes. She then gives Nina some money to buy some flowers to put on Sarah's grave, an offer which Nina initially refuses but, after Amber says that they can be from all of them, she accepts the money. Patricia and Alfie then walk in, arguing over the fact that Alfie reckons Joy is "one of them". Alfie explains that he never said Joy is but her dad is definitely a member. He says that Patricia was showing him pictures on her phone and he saw one with Patricia, Joy and Joy's parents, and he recognized her dad from the cellar. Patricia says that Joy never would be a member, but Fabian also points out that she backed up her dad's story when they talked with her over video-chat. Patricia is disgusted that Fabian would think that Joy was bad and reminds him that he and her were really close when she was still at the school. Fabian says they weren't "that close", something which causes Patricia to storm out of the room, moaning "You people are unbelievable!". Jerome walks into the dining room and sees Mara writing something. She says she's busy and Jerome tells her that he wanted to talk to her about Mick. Mara tells him that she "doesn't want to hear it". Ignoring her, Jerome explains that he caught Mick bribing Robbie about the elections. She then leaves. At school, Mara asks Robbie if she can talk to him. She asks him about his deal with Mick and, at first, Robbie lies and says it isn't true, but Mara asks him why he's sweating and blushing. He goes to run away but she pulls him back and something falls out of his bag. It is all the voting slips. She says she can't "believe this" and goes away. At the funeral, Nina is distraught that they are still calling her Emily. Victor is watching behind a tree, dressed in a suit. Nina spots him but doesn't do anything. Mara is shouting at Mick. Mick tries to say that he was just helping, saying "welcome to politics!", but Mara argues on, describing how she wanted to win school rep. because she was the right person for the job, not because of cheating. Amber walks in and Jerome tells her all that has happened. She says that she knew it ("as if you could beat me with bad hair and muffins!") and walks out. She storms down to Mr Sweet's office, ripping off all the posters of Mara on the wall, screaming "You are a CHEAT!". Fabian asks her what she's doing, but Amber ignores him and knocks on Mr Sweet's door. Ms. Andrews answers and inside are her, Mr Winkler and Mr Sweet. They send her away before she can explain and she storms off. Fabian wonders what the teachers are doing in the office. Inside, Ms. Andrews explains how they may never find the Cup of Ankh now that the Key (Sarah) is gone. Mr Winkler asks what the Cup is and Mr Sweet tells him that it is the cup of Eternity. Ms. Andrews explains that the Key is a person who knows where the Cup of Ankh is hidden. In the girls' bathroom, Fabian is spying on this discussion via the hole in the wall. Mr Sweet says that Victor is at Sarah's funeral and that he is praying to the gods he shall find something. Ms. Andrews says that "the Chosen Hour is approaching" and that "it is time Jason learns all our secrets". She says he will be properly initiated into their Society that night. Fabian hears girls coming into the bathroom and hastily puts the tile back up and, after an encounter with a girl, hurriedly leaves. Back at the care-home, after the funeral, Mrs Mulligan begins to ask Nina if she opened the things that "Emily" left for her, but Nina quickly interrupts as Victor walks in. She spots Victor going into Sarah's room and follows him. Inside the room, Victor finds Rufus rummaging through Sarah's things, and he asks him "what he is looking for". Nina overhears them talking and Victor questions Rufus about the items that were taken from his safe during the play (the ones that Nina stole). Rufus says he doesn't know what he's talking about and asks what Victor would give him in return for the items, should he have them. Victor answers with "I don't do deals". Rufus says that isn't true, because all those years ago the two done a deal to get Sarah out of Anubis House. Victor said that she wanted to sell anyway, because "she hated the place". At school, Amber is furious with Mick, even saying that she would "never speak to him again". Ms. Andrews walked past and Mara runs after her, to Mick's protest. Mara says she's going "to do the right thing, obviously". Robbie walks in and Amber confronts him, but Robbie explains that he never actually had time to put the extra voting slips in, so Mara won fair and square. Mick gets angry and Robbie questions if he even asked Patricia. Patricia walks in just as he says this. Mick doesn't see her and says that he did, but Patricia asks what he was going to ask her. Mick then tries to cover it up by asking Patricia then and there, but she just walks off in reply and, full of humiliation, Robbie runs away. Mara is about to tell Ms. Andrews about how she "didn't really win the election", but Amber stops her. Mara then breaks up with Mick, even after she finds out what really happened, saying that "they bring out the worst in each other". Amber goes to put her arm around Mick to console him but he tells her to get lost and storms off. >At the care-home, Rufus asks where the Chosen One is and Victor asks where the Ankh pieces are in response. Rufus says that the Chosen One won't be able to do it by herself, and Victor assumes he is talking about the "Seven Acolytes", but Rufus says that only he himself knows what that really means. He then threatens Victor with "You better tell me where Joy is, or I will make you". He then says only he knows what will happen when "The Chosen One and the Cup come together". Mrs Mulligan then walks in and asks why "Renee" wasn't at the funeral, but he hastily exits. She spots the mess. Victor stares at Nina, knowing she must have heard everything. Cast *Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Bobby Lockwood as Mick Campbell *Tasie Lawrence as Mara Jaffray *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Paul Antony-Barber as Eric Sweet *Julia Deakin as Daphne Andrews *Brigid Zengeni as Mrs. Mulligan *Jack Donnelly as Jason Winkler *Roger Barclay as Rufus Zeno *James Gandhi as Robbie Quotes 1 1 Category:House of Anubis